


A Taste of Honey

by ankhesenpaaten



Series: Alice and Tarrant [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankhesenpaaten/pseuds/ankhesenpaaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first attempt at a fanfic and a first attempt at a romantic/erotic encounter between Hatter and Alice.  Rated K+    Alice/Hatter - Tarrant Hightopp</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Honey

<!-- @page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } -->

I don't own any part of Alice in Wonderland and none of its characters.

 

This is my first attempt at a fanfic and a first attempt at a romantic/erotic encounter between Hatter and Alice. Rated K+ Alice/Hatter - Tarrant Hightopp

 

 **A Taste of Honey**

 

 

Alice and Hatter were seated by the lake near the cabin they shared.

 

I love everything about you," she whispered, breaking him out of his reverie about how far he could make a hat soar across the width of the lake. "I love how you accept me and how you make me feel beautiful and special. And I love how you love me. For all my flaws, my failures, even my successes and my muchness and sometimes my lack of successes and muchness. That you love the good and the bad in me. I love that you love the entire package that is me."

 

He smiled gently with his bright emerald eyes gleaming in the sunlight..

 

"You love me no less, sweetling," he replied, cupping her face between his palms. "That you love Wonderland's resident lunatic is nothing less than a miracle. That you can truly love a lowly Hatter and one who is rather mad besides, is..."

 

She silenced him with a kiss.

 

"None of that, Tarrant! None of that. Let's just agree that we love each other equally!"

 

"Only if you let me pleasure you. Here and now."

 

"What? My lovely Tarrant, we just made love not one hour ago!"

 

"Ah, yes, but I didn't have the delightful opportunity to pleasure you like I wanted to. My mouth is watering for your taste, my sweetling. Allow me? Please?" He batted his emerald eyes provocatively and she couldn't help but giggle.

 

"Very well!" She stood and allowed her Hatter to enjoy the sight of her undressing slowly and languidly. Each item was dropped to the ground until she stood naked before him. She stretched and lifted her golden hair off of her neck and turned around for him, then faced him again.

 

"Approved?"

 

"Approved!" Tarrant choked, stunned by her beauty in the morning sunlight. "Come...come here. Lay down."

 

She didn't question the fact that he himself was not undressing; she simply complied with his request. He carefully placed his hat over her eyes to shade them from the sun.

 

"Open your legs, sweetling."

 

Alice obeyed and suddenly felt something thick and warm hit her breasts and belly. She raised her head a little.

 

He grinned and held up a small jar. "Honey," he said. "I came prepared for just such an occassion!"

 

Alice smiled and lay her head back down. "That stuff is awfully sticky, you know," she said.

 

"Oh, I know," he replied, and began to lick and suck it from her breasts. Alice sighed and wound her fingers through his unruly orange hair. Then she gasped as he suckled her nipples and made sure to lick up every drop from one breast before moving on to the other. She was becoming so aroused that she wasn't aware that her moaning and gasping took on a different tone. One of need and heightened desire.

 

Hatter smiled. He knew. He teased her and caressed her with his hands and his lips. At last he raised her hips to his mouth and began to work at the honey that had dribbled to her most sensitive and luscious of places. He would occasionally nip and tease the tiny bud of her greatest pleasure and then she suddenly bucked in his hands, crying out, and climaxed so beautifully that he felt tears of joy prick at his eyes.

 

"Tarrant..you...what about you?" she finally managed to gasp.

 

"Your pleasure **is** my pleasure, sweetling. Now hush, you are still...sticky. And, oh so tasty!" He continued to tease her until she came twice more. Then he let her relax.

 

"Better?" he asked. "I know I am. You've certainly inspired me as to how to put honey to its best use!"

 

Her blue eyes were sparkling as she sat up and hugged him fiercely. She felt a renewed throbbing between her legs as she did so and shuddered. "You are amazing! But you..."

 

"Sweetling, this is for you," he whispered. Then he tilted his head in thought. "And for me, as well. I loved every moment. To be able to do such things to you, and for you...it is indescribably wonderful! Oh, I am well satisfied, I assure you!"

 

Alice hesitated a moment, then decided she believed him and leaned backward onto his chest. He wasn't wearing his coat, as it was a warm day, but a simple cotton shirt. She felt the warmth of his body through it and then turned her face upwards to smell his neck and his hair. His hands tenderly caressed her naked front, especially her breasts and belly, and delighted in the warmth of the sunlight on her pale skin.

 

Hatter kissed the top of her head and leaned down to kiss her neck and shoulder. She felt so divine! Smooth and soft and pliant and just...wonderful beyond words! How far could his hat soar? Not nearly as far as his heart.

 

********

 

 


End file.
